Several devices which can be driven by means of the physical force of the user have been and are still employed, said devices allowing, for instance, to turn a body upside-down. With regard to this, the Italian Patent No. 974271 describes, among other things, a gymnastic device substantially comprising a couple of uprights provided with means to fasten athlete's feet to it, and a frame, to support throughout the athlete, this frame being pivoted sidewise in said uprights so as to be able to turn one round angle. The athlete, after placing himself on the frame and after fastening himself thereto, can turn upside-down, chaning his barycentre by moving his arms.
Such an exercise promotes, among other things, the musculature restoration and aids to maintain a sound constitution. This device involves a certain physical force and can be used by those who have such an athletic ability that already makes them accomplish satisfactory performances.